


Darkness

by angelwiththebluebox



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, FebuWhump2021, Hell, M/M, Torture, enjoy, this is my late night fic idea, tw blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwiththebluebox/pseuds/angelwiththebluebox
Summary: dean's time in hell
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140539
Kudos: 3





	Darkness

_ Darkness.  _

_ He could feel the claw marks digging deep in his skin, blood pouring out.  _

_ He could feel the hooks digging under his skin, pulling and pulling and pulling.  _

_ He could hear screams echoing.  _

_ He could hear himself shouting, screaming, yelling for someone, anyone to find him, to save him.  _

_ He could hear a slithering voice, taunting in his ear.  _

_ He could feel the knife digging under his skin.  _

_ Darkness _

_ The knife was in his hands.  _

_ He was in control now.  _

_ A grin splits across his face, cold and calculating.  _

_ He brings it down, blood spraying everywhere.  _

_ There was no escape.  _

_ He was never leaving.  _

_ Darkness.  _

_ Something changed.  _

_ There was only silence.  _

_ The knife drops.  _

_ Higher higher higher.  _

_ He was safe.  _

_ He was free.  _

_ He was never going back.  _

_ He was saved. _

_ Darkness.  _

_ And then light.  _

**Author's Note:**

> i hope that was good. it was kinda fun to write it like that.   
> i know it was short, and im very sorry
> 
> please leave kudos and comments!!
> 
> xx


End file.
